


beautiful boy

by elliebell (Naladot)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naladot/pseuds/elliebell
Summary: Three times Young K's labelmates reluctantly find him attractive and one time it isn't reluctant.
Relationships: Bae Suji | Suzy/Kang Younghyun | Young K, Im Nayeon/Kang Younghyun | Young K, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Woo Hyerim | Lim, Woo Hyerim | Lim/Kang Younghyun | Young K, Yoo Jeongyeon/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: DAY6 & GIRLS





	beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silkscream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkscream/gifts).

> For silkscream—I hope you like this incredibly silly fic! IDEK what is happening here but thank you for your lovely prompts and I hope this is fun!!

  1. ** Nayeon**

**twice!!!** **(9)**

**10:55 AM**

**Nayeon:** SOS did anyone see that

**Nayeon:** HELLO?

**Jeongyeon:** what

**Chaeyoung:** she thinks brian was flirting with her

**Nayeon:** HE WAS

**Jeongyeon: ** our Brian? Brian Kang? aka nerdfriend?

**Tzuyu: ** i didn’t see anything

**Nayeon: ** nerdfriend just WINKED at me you GUYS

**Chaeyoung:** is this what happens when you get old

**Chaeyoung:** delusions?

**Jeongyeon: ** yes

**Momo: ** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

**Nayeon:** he said looking good these days nayeon and i said you too and he said we’ll have to catch up and he WINKED

**Chaeyoung: ** it’s honestly sad to watch

**Jeongyeon: ** age catches up with all of us

**Jihyo: ** i saw it!

**Nayeon:** omg THANK YOU

**Jihyo: ** but i don’t think he was flirting?

**Nayeon: ** oh my GOD

**12:00 PM**

**Nayeon: ** ok but like??? Honestly idk what to feel rn? Like if Brian Kang was FLIRTING with me for real for real then i have some things to figure out because yes he’s our nerdfriend and he tries way too hard at EVERYTHING and is he even that cute? I mean really? Like i get that he’s got that whole singer-songwriter crap going on but he’s kind of average right? Right? Or am I crazy? But i’m totally? Crazy for like?? Idk guys i definitely did NOT mind when he winked but like omg it’s NERDFRIEND like i must be losing my mind if i thought he was cute for a split second??

**Chaeyoung: ** i can’t believe you bought the in-flight wifi just for this

  
  
  


**3:38 PM**

**Mina: ** I mean if you like him then why not see what happens?

**Nayeon: ** I DON’T LIKE HIM

**Jihyo: ** please come get in the immigration line

  
  
  


**4:12 PM**

**Sana:** ok i saw that one

**Nayeon** : THANK YOU

**Jeongyeon:** what happened? I don’t believe it unless I see it with my own eyes…

**Sana: ** he barely touched her shoulder and was like “nayeon the security guard just asked you to line up over there”

**Sana: ** kkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Jeongyeon: ** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Nayeon:** you all are my least favorite people

**Jeongyeon:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**Jeongyeon: ** come on nerdfriend doesn’t know how to flirt! Not for REAL anyway

**Dahyun:** ahhh i’m so late to this but tbh you guys would be cute? 👀

**Nayeon: ** no

**Chaeyoung: ** you literally bought in-flight wifi just to talk about him

**Nayeon: ** you’re my least favorite out of everyone

**Momo:** 🙃🙃🙃🙃💋💋💋💋👅👅👅👅👅

**Nayeon:** why are there tongues?

**Momo:** hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

***Tzuyu has left the conversation***

**Chaeyoung:** Tzuyu doesn’t want to put up with your shit anymore

**Nayeon: ** Brian definitely isn’t higher in the company hotness ranking than like what? 8?

**Jihyo: ** depends on personal preference but I’m guessing he isn’t any lower than 5

**Jeongyeon:** that isn’t a real thing! And don’t let him know you said that it’ll go to his head

**Chaeyoung:** actually i feel like he’s hotter than you Nayeon

**Nayeon:** ACTUALLY I FEEL LIKE YOU’RE MY LEAST FAVORITE CHILD CHAEYOUNG

**Momo:** jae is cute

**Jeongyeon: ** no way we are not doing this! Guys! They are nerds! Not men! Nerdfriends!

**Chaeyeong:** but if you literally had to choose

**Chaeyeong:** between got7 and day6

**Chaeyeong:** and you HAD to choose between ONLY those two options

**Jeongyeon:** yeah ok fair point

**Dahyun: ** oh shoot he’s talking to her now

**Dahyun: ** ah she’s giggling I’m so uncomf

**Dahyun:** what is she DOING

**Jeongyeon:** i literally can’t look

**Sana:** she’s attempting to execute what looks like something she learned in the movies

**Sana: ** basically she won’t stop twirling her hair

**Sana: ** and it’s in her mouth now

**Sana: ** yep she’s trying to be sexy

**Jihyo: ** can none of you STOP HER? I’m already at baggage claim!

**Jeongyeon:** not gonna lie to you my supreme leader but i ran away

**Mina: ** i got her

  
  
  


**5:10 PM**

**Nayeon:** well no thanks to any of you but this crisis is now over

**Nayeon:** i don’t know what happened to me there

**Nayeon:** but i snapped out of it

**Momo: ** awww!

**Jeongyeon:** thank goodness

**Jihyo:** Nayeon I support you in all your choices!

***Tzuyu has joined the conversation***

**Tzuyu:** this is over now right?

  
  


  1. ** Lim**

_ [the following is an excerpt from one Jae Park’s personal diary] _

To do list:

  * get swole
  * find phone charger (studio? living room? taxi?)
  * send valentine’s card to mom
  * clean kicks
  * insta live
  * steal wonpil’s phone charger til i find mine
  * plot brian’s demise

Ok so like. in the absence of getting to reveal these feelings to another human person, i will now self-deposit my darkest thoughts to you, oh sweet notes app of my beloved phone. In all honesty, am i so unappealing? I have not given it much thought but i guess that i should do some self-reflection because it woudl seem that in the estimation of my female friends, BRIAN is considered to be “hot”? And i am not? What does he have that i don’t?

I’m not trying to complain here. I am glad that i have grown so much as a person but i just gotta get these thoughts down because i didn’t know the green monster would come for me this hard. I recognize that brian is a stud but like. Does he gotta make it so difficult for his friends? And yeah i do recognize that if i like a girl she should like me for myself but shit. Fuckin brian kang walks in and good luck now you’re invisible!

I think if it were a song i would make it like. Sound good or something. Like instead of what we were acctually doing which was waiting in line for the plane, i would say we were on a date or at a coffee shop. Coffee shop is good.

Trade me for another man

Like an upgrade to first class

Dunno maybe the plane thing works. Also wanna recognize womanly independence in these lyrics! Still sucks though like. I thought me and Lim were CONNECTING these days ya know? And right when i’m gonna suggest we hang out in LA Brian walks up to us and she gets that LOOK like. How am i supposed to compete with that?

Lim is real cool tho. I feel like we understnad each other. And she’s super smart… tho actually brian is smarter than me damnit… but not as funny as me! His jokes are stupid and his face is too. I wanted to tell her that he has a gf but i feel like she’s gotta know already cuz i’m like the last to know gossip in this industry and also that’s kinda not the point? The point is if she looks at him like that hwat am i gonna do?

  
  


  1. ** Jeongyeon**

**nerdfriend** ** (2)**

**7:18 PM**

**Nerd: ** why do you still have me saved as Nerd in your phone?

**Me:** no i don't

**Nerd:** i can see it

**Me:** god ur a creep

**Nerd: ** creep? After all i’ve done for you?

**Me: ** what have you done for me exactly

**Nerd:** 1) let you cheat off all my tests for years

**Nerd:** 2) never complained when you stole my soda EVERY DAMN DAY also for years!

**Nerd:** 3) helped you practice literally all night for that one showcase

**Me:** these are all old news

**Nerd:** turn around

**Nerd:** i bought you a soda out of the KINDNESS OF MY HEART

**Me:** um this is bribery!

**Me:** if you want me to change your name in my phone then I want you to get up on this bus and sing all of “Likey” WITH DANCE MOVES

**Me: ** shit what are you doing

  
  


**supreme leader** ** (2)**

**Jihyo: ** what is happening

**Me: ** uh

**Me:** my fault?

**Me:** yeah so i may owe nayeon an apology

**Me:** where does all his confidence come from

**Jihyo:** you can deny it but he’s probably in everyone’s top 3 hottest ngl

**Me:** i’m so confused

  
  


**Nerdfriend** ** (2)**

**Nerd:** so??

**Me: ** you were off-key

  
  
  
  


  1. ** Suzy**

**Breaking: Bae Suzy dating Day6 Young K**

Bae Suzy (25) is dating Day6 Young K (26). Dispatch has the exclusive news on this hot new couple (pictured below)!

Fans became suspicious that Bae Suzy had a new beau when she posted a special Valentine’s Day post “to a secret admirer.” Although she said she meant her loyal fans, many wondered if she might have her own bae to share the holiday with. Later that day, a fan spotted the couple out on the town in Los Angeles.

A representative for JYP Entertainment said, “We don’t manage the personal lives of our artists. We will check and get back to you.” A representative for Management SOOP stated, “We will wait for an official statement from our talent.”

An insider source claims that the relationship between the two is a recent development. “They weren’t trainees at the same time, since Suzy debuted so young,” they said. “But she noticed him through their concerts with JYP Entertainment, and recently they began to meet with warm feelings.”

Another insider alleged that Suzy has plans to release new music and asked Young K to write songs for her, which led to their closer relationship. Fans noticed that Young K appeared on her recent Instagram Live, where he sung a portion of a new song with her, and they seemed close.

In these exclusive photos, the couple can be seen holding hands outside a popular restaurant. The love in their eyes should warm everyone’s hearts for Valentine’s Day!

_ end. _


End file.
